landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
The Days of Rising Waters/Transcript
* Petrie: Skywater, skywater, skywater! When it stopped? * Mama Flyer: Oh, not for a while, Petrie. The days of rising waters have just started. * Petrie: Me... Me... Me snuggling stick. * Mama Flyer: Now, now... Don't worry, kids. We'll be safe here in our nest. (A thunder cause a fire on a tree right on top of the rock where Petrie's family lives) * Mama Flyer: Kids! Fly! Now! * Petrie: Our home!! No!! (the theme song) * Petrie: No! We not let big sky water take our nest away. * Mama Flyer: Quick, children! Gather what you can find from our old nest. * Chomper: I hope Petrie's okay. I've never seen so many streaks of sky fire. * Ruby: Yeah! The sky was so bright. I could hardly see it. * Littlefoot: Wait a second. What happened to the rock where Petrie lives? * Chomper: It looks really different. * Petrie: Oh, Littlefoot, Chomper, Ruby! Me glad to see you. * Ruby: We came to help you. Are you guys all right? * Petrie: We okay. But our home not okay. * Mama Flyer: Thanks so much for coming, kids. You'll be a big help. * Chomper: I hate to say it. I'm hungry. Mmm! Yum! A ground crawler! Aww. All the sky water is making it hard to find food. I'm getting really hungry. (The scene then cuts to Ducky, Spike and Ducky's Siblings playing on the water) * Ducky: Oh I love the day of rising waters. I do. I do. * Cera: When is this dumb old sky water gonna stop already? * Cera: (to Tricia) Never mind those swimmers, Tricia. They don't have much fun as they seem they are. *'Ducky:' Hello, Cera and Tricia. Today's a great day for swimming. Yes. Yes. Yes. *'Cera:' So why don't you just keep on swimming then? *'Ducky:' You do not want to join us? Playing in sky water puddles is oh so much fun. *'Cera:' Well... Tricia and I are having just as much fun right here. Thank you very much. *'Ducky:' But... You do not look like you are having fun. *'Cera:' What do you mean? Sure we are! *'Cera:' Tag! You're it, Tricia. *'Spike:' Huh? (Ducky and Spike leave, and Tricia jump down to the water). *'Cera:' Hey, Tricia! No! Come back! (The scene switches back to Petrie and his family, along with Littlefoot, Chomper and Ruby collect the sticks.) *'Mama Flyer:' Well... At least we have some of our home left. *'Petrie:' Yet not much. But it good start. *'Mama Flyer:' Petrie. What are you doing? *'Petrie:' Me put nest back together. *'Mama Flyer:' The ledge can not hold on nest anymore, Petrie. *'Petrie:' But... That our home. *'Mama Flyer:' It's not safe. *'Petrie:' We cover it... to keep water out. *'Mama Flyer:' The days of rising waters won't be over for a while. If we stayed here, we'd have to rebuild our nest over and over again. *'Petrie:' Oh... *'Mama Flyer:' I'm sorry kids. But I'm afraid we have to move. *'Petrie's Siblings:' Okay. *'Petrie:' Okay. Move?! (back to the scene Tricia and Ducky play together in the water, while Cera watches.) *'Cera:' Ducky, what are you doing? My sister can't swim. *'Ducky:' She does not have to swim in the water. She can stand in the water. *'Cera:' Tricia, come out of there right now! (Then Tricia falls into the water). *'Cera:' Tricia! Hang on, Tricia! I got you, Tricia! It will be okay. *'Ducky:' Um... *'Ducky:' Are you okay, Cera? *'Cera:' I'm fine. But Tricia almost sinked. If you hadn't made such a big deal about swimming, Tricia wouldn't jumped in. *'Ducky:' I am sorry. I did not mean... *'Cera:' Ducky, the days of rising waters can be really dangerous for young ones like Tricia. *'Ducky:' But Tricia wants to go back in. What will we do? *'Cera:' Not we. *'Cera:' I am going to teach Tricia to swim. *'Ducky:' You? But... Three-horns are not the best-est swimmers, Cera. *'Cera:' Hmph! Three-horns can do anything. (The scene then switches back to Littlefoot, Ruby, Chomper, Petrie and his family. Petrie is confused about moving). *'Petrie:' Move?! Move?!! Oh... But me no want to move. Me love our home. *'Mama Flyer:' I know, Petrie. I love our home too. But we need to find a new home. A safer home. *'Petrie:' But new home won't be our home. *'Chomper:' It'll be okay. Petrie. When me and Ruby first moved to the Secret Caverns, I thought they were dark, and cold, and really scary. But, it turned out to be a great place to live. I love my new home. *'Petrie:' Well, me love me old home. (Me Need New Home starts) *'Petrie:' (singing) �� Me no want new home, me love me old nest. It not fair. Sky water wash it away. Me make new nest right here. Me stay! *'Littlefoot:' (singing) �� You've got to go! It's not safe to live here *'Ruby:' (singing) �� You must know, moving's the best thing for you *'Chomper:' (singing) �� And your mom and family too *'Littlefoot:' (singing) �� It is true *'Petrie:' (singing) �� But me no want to have to say goodbye to you, me friend to not cry *'Ruby:' (singing) �� It's really not the end *'Petrie:' (singing) �� Me still must leave, not believe me need new home *'Petrie:' Huh... Bye-bye, old home. Bye-bye, old friends. *'Ruby:' Petrie. Just because you're leaving your old home, doesn't mean you're leaving your friends too. *'Littlefoot:' Yes. In fact, we're going to help you move. *'Petrie:' Really? *'Mama Flyer:' Okay then. *'Mama Flyer:' We have a nest to move. (The scene switches back to the scene Cera teaches Tricia to swim in the pond, while Ducky and Spike watch). *'Cera:' Okay, Tricia. Take your flat feet in pond like this. *'Ducky:' Oh! Do not forget her back feet. Her back feet are... *'Cera:' I'm getting to that. Huh? Tricia, that's enough! Now paddle your back feet like this. *'Ducky:' Back feet should not be paddling. They should be kicking. *'Cera:' All right, Ducky. Since you know so much about swimming, why don't you teach her? *'Ducky:' But, Swimmers do not teach each other how to swim. We just swam. *'Cera:' Well, Three-horns don't. But thanks to you, baby Tricia wants to be a swimmer. *'Ducky:' That is not such a bad thing. *'Cera:' It is if she can't swim. And if something happens to her during the day of rising waters, it'll be your fault. *'Ducky:' Oh no! I would not want anything bad to happen to Tricia. No, no, no. *'Cera:' Good. Then just teach Tricia how to swim. Now! *'Ducky:' I will try... (Ducky goes down the water, then the scene switches back to Petrie's Mother flying on the sky and Littlefoot, Ruby, Chomper go help Petrie's family move. A sky fire happens and make three of Petrie's siblings scared. They go hide under Chomper but then run away again because they're scared of Chomper's sharp teeth. Then the thunder caused a fire on a tree). *'Mama Flyer:' Kids! Look out! Is everyone okay? *'Ruby:' We okay. *'Chomper: '''Yeah. *'Littlefoot:' Yes. *'Petrie:' Huh... Old home, new home... Right now me take any home. Hey! How about right under those tree branches? *'Mama Flyer:' Those branches aren't thick enough to shelter us, Petrie. *'Petrie:' But... What if we never find a new home that right for us? *'Mama Flyer:' We will. ''(Switch back the scene Ducky teaches Tricia how to swim). *'Ducky:' Okay, first move your arms, oh well, your legs, in circle like this. Good. Okay. Now move your, um, other legs... like this. This is a good start, now we will try it in water. *'Cera:' Oh, that's great, Ducky. You've taught Tricia to make a bigger splash. *'Ducky:' It is the start. (Back to the scene with Littlefoot, Chomper, Ruby and Petrie's family. Petrie's Mother has found a place for her family to rest during the storm. Petrie and his friends bring the sticks there to build a nest). *'Petrie:' Me so glad you find us a place to rest. *'Mama Flyer:' It's more than a place to rest, Petrie. This is our new home. *'Petrie:' New home? This no look like home to me. *'Mama Flyer:' It will, after we build our nest. *'Petrie's Siblings:' Ya-hoo! *'Mama Flyer:' Thank you for helping us with our big move, kids. *'Chomper:' That's what friends are for. *'Petrie:' Still, no look like home. *'Littlefoot:' But look, Petrie. You've got lots of stuff from your old nest. *'Chomper:' And we're on a rocky ledge, Just let your old nest. *'Ruby:' And there's lots of nice views from here, just like there were from your old home. *'Petrie:' Maybe. Okay. Me make new nest look like old nest. This stick go here, this stick go there. This stick go half here and half there, right next to me snuggling stick. Where my snuggling stick? *'Mama Flyer:' We may have lost it on our way up the hill. *'Petrie:' Lost it? Me can't lost it. Me... Me had snuggling sticks since me come to Great Valley. Me no sleep without it. Me go find it! *'Mama Flyer:' Petrie, no! This area's too dangerous. And you're too little. I'll go look for it. *'Mama Flyer:' I think I found it. *'Littlefoot:' Look out! slide! *'Petrie's Siblings:' Oh, no! *'Petrie:' Mum! Mum! *'Littlefoot:' I can't see anything down there. The skywater's too heavy. *'Petrie:' What we going to do? *'Chomper:' Wait a second. I smell something. *'Ruby:' More ground crawlers? *'Chomper:' No, Peter's mom. Maybe I can find her with my sniffer. *'Petrie's Siblings (brown #1):' Oh, stay back! *'Petrie's Siblings (brown #2):' Don't go after her! *'Petrie's Siblings (blue):' Leave our mum alone! *'Petrie:' Guys, it okay! Chomper my friend. He tried to save her. *''(Chomper jumps down, then the scene switches back again to the pond where Cera, Ducky and Tricia are. Ducky is teaching Tricia to move when she's in water.)'' *'Ducky:' You are almost swimming. *''(Tricia splashes water, making Cera and Spike gasp.)'' *'Cera:' She's just splashing, Ducky. *'Ducky:' She is splashing better-er than before. *'Cera:' And how's that gonna help her swim? *'Ducky:' She must feel relaxed in the water before she didn't float. Soon she will be able to swim on her own, she will, she will. *'Cera:' I'll believe it when I see it. *''(Back to the scene of Littlefoot, Ruby, Chomper and Petrie trying to save Petrie's mum. Chomper jumps down into the Fast Water to save her.)'' *'Littlefoot:' There he is. Right down there. *''gasps then growls.'' *'Petrie's Siblings (brown #2):' What is he doing? *'Petrie's Siblings (blue):' Eat? Eating the mud? *'Petrie:' He got her. *'Petrie's Siblings (brown #2):' Is he hungry? *'Petrie's Siblings (brown #2):' His teeth look so sharp. *'Petrie's Siblings (blue):' He's getting too close. *'Petrie's Siblings (brown #1):' Oh no! *'Petrie's Siblings (brown #1):' Mummy! *'Petrie's Siblings (blue):' He's having her face dinner. *'Petrie's Siblings:' - Mummy? - Are you okay? *'Mama Flyer:' I'm okay. *'Mama Flyer:' Poor Chomper had to eat through a lot of mud to rescue me. *'Chomper:' It's all right. *'Chomper:' There's some delicious ground crawlers in it. *'Petrie's Siblings:' Ewwwwww! *'Petrie:' You may be gross, Chomper. *'Petrie:' But you are hero. *'Petrie's Siblings (brown #1):' Thanks for saving our mom, Chomper. *'Petrie's Siblings (blue):' Yeah. *'Petrie's Siblings (brown #2):' Thanks. *'Petrie:' Huh... *'Petrie:' What can me say? *'Petrie:' Me know how to pick great friends. *''(Switch back the scene Tricia's splashing in the water).'' *'Cera:' How can you call yourself a swimmer if you can't teach Tricia to swim? *'Ducky:' I am sorry, Cera. *'Ducky:' But I think learning to swim takes time and patience. *'Ducky:' Especially for a Three-horn. *'Cera:' Well, we're out of time. *'Cera:' And I'm out a patience. *''gasps. *'Cera:' Tricia? *'Cera:' Oh no! Where she go? *'Ducky:' Tricia learned how to swim. *'Ducky:' I did teach her. I did. I did. *'Cera:' O... Okay, fine. *'Cera:' You did a good job. *'Ducky:' Thank you, Cera. *'Ducky:' Now Tricia is even better-er swimmer than you are. *'Cera:' Better than me? *'Cera:' I don't think so. *'Cera:' Watch this! *'Cera:' See? *'Cera:' I'm the best Three-horn swimmer than ever was. *'Ducky:' That is not saying much. *(Switch back to Littlefoot, Ruby, Chomper, Petrie and his family).'' *'Littlefoot:' Hey! *'Littlefoot:' The skywater stopped. *'Chomper:' And look! *'Chomper:' The Bright Circle is coming out. *'Petrie:' You know? *'Petrie:' Me not miss old nest no more. *'Petrie:' 'Cause everything me love about old home... *'Petrie:' here in new home. *''(Me Feel So Happy begins). *'Petrie:' �� Me feel so happy, me want everyone to see. It like the Bright Circle all shiny inside'a me. It be hard day, me say goodbye to old nest, me even lose me snuggly stick. But now, me know worth more than stick or old nest is that me mom and family safe. Me feel so happy, me want everyone to see. It like the Bright Circle all shiny inside'a me. *'Kids:' �� We feel so happy, we want everyone to see. It's like the Bright Circle is shining inside of me. Feel so Happy! *'Petrie:' Whew... Me think me can sleep tonight, even without snuggling stick. *'Mama Flyer:' I'm sorry, I couldn't save it for you, Petrie. *'Chomper:' Oh, that reminds me. *'Petrie:' ''Gasps Me snuggling stick! *'Chomper:' I found it when I was digging down there. *'Petrie:' Oh... *''(Petrie kisses his snuggling stick).'' *'Petrie:' Wow! Thanks, Chomper. Now me real feel... at... home. Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts